THINK TWICE
by SaffronBrown
Summary: Piensa dos veces....


"Disclaimer: Es tan obvio....  
  
Spoiler: Ninguno, pero se situa en la segunda temporada, en los capitulos en los que  
  
Mulder y Scully no trabajan juntos, y los expedientes x estan cerrados.  
  
Feedback: plizzzz plizzz plizzzz!!!! aunque solo sea para ponerme como los trapos...  
  
Si ya me lo decía mi hermana: es que soy tonta. No, tonta es poco; digamos que más bien soy rematadamente gilipollas. Si no, no se explica que vaya a hacer lo que voy a hacer.  
  
Voy camino del aseo para reunirme con Mulder. No, no es nada de lo que os imagináis, pervertidos, ya me gustaría a mí.......... bien, céntrate Dana, intenta pensar en una razón lógica por la que vayas a encontrarte con tu excompañero de trabajo, en horario de oficina, en un cuarto de baño de un edificio federal lleno hasta los topes de agentes más ávidos de cotilleos que las alumnas de un colegio de monjas.  
  
Y, lo peor, LO PEOR, es que por muchas vueltas que le dé, en el fondo, sé que voy por una única razón. Por mucho que me mortifique, tengo que reconocerlo: voy simplemente porque Mulder me lo ha pedido. Y mirad que he intentado convencerme a mi misma...  
  
Vale, lo echo de menos. Echo de menos a Mulder. Echo de menos estar con el todo el día, seis días a la semana. Por supuesto que nos vemos a diario, pero desde que cerraron los Expedientes x no es lo mismo. Ahora apenas si nos vemos unos minutos en el trabajo, y en contadas ocasiones en nuestras casas. Me fastidia reconocerlo, pero pienso en Mulder mucho más de lo que debería. Pero mucho, mucho.  
  
Por eso, cuando me lo dijo, faltó poco para que cayera en coma. Porque, vamos a ver, yo no sé en que pensaríais vosotros si tu atractivo (muy muy atractivo, creedme) excompañero te dice "Eh, Scully, ¿podrías reunirte conmigo en los aseos de la segunda planta dentro de diez minutos?" En voz baja, y con miradita sexy; Ya sabéis, la típica mirada que hace que una tenga que agacharse hasta el suelo para recoger su estomago.  
  
Y con todo, no creáis que no me ha costado decidirme. Al fin, he desconectado la parte racional de mi cerebro y me he dicho a mi misma "seguro que es cualquier tontería", y me he decidido a bajar hasta la segunda planta. Eso sí, llevo una sonrisa de felicidad que lo flipas, por mucho que mi moribundo raciocinio me mande mensajes que dicen " es una tontería, Dana, ya veras...", mientras entro en el baño.  
  
Y efectivamente, es una tontería. Mulder me ha hecho venir hasta aquí para contarme una teoría de las suyas, de la que no he escuchado nada, porque estaba muy ocupada en imaginarme como podría sacarle los sesos por la nariz y en auto compadecer a mi maltratado ego.  
  
-¿Por qué?- es mi única pregunta. Y Mulder parece verdaderamente sorprendido.  
  
-¿Por qué, qué? ¿ A que te refieres?- y sus ojos me miran interrogantes. Ok, estoy cabreada, con Mulder y conmigo misma, por ser tan estúpida.  
  
-¡¿Por qué has hecho que nos encontremos aquí?! ¡Nos están vigilando! Y que dos agentes de distinto sexo entren juntos a un aseo de señoras no es precisamente mi idea de pasar desapercibidos!!!!  
  
Estoy gritando mucho, y una rápida mirada al espejo me confirma mis sospechas: estoy completamente acalorada. Mientras, mi mente racional se venga de la anterior desconexión repitiendo sin parar "tonta tonta tonta tonta tonta..."  
  
Mulder está desconcertado. "Scully" me dice con esa voz tan suya, apaciguadora, calmante " Necesitaba contártelo, para que pudieras comprobar esos datos ahora. Y el único lugar donde no hay cámaras es en los cuartos de baño. O al menos eso espero." Y me dedica una sonrisa.  
  
Me siento estúpida. Total y absolutamente. Claro Mulder, que yo creyera otra cosa no es tu culpa; tu no tienes la culpa de hacerme sentir como me siento. Un punto menos para mi pobre ego. Inspiro, e intento sonreírle. En realidad, a lo mas que llego es a enseñarle los dientes, pero parece que Mulder se conforma con eso. Me vuelve a sonreír, visiblemente más tranquilo. No se te escapa una ¿eh?.  
  
Y cuando voy a decirle que me repita lo de los putos datos esos que quiere que le busque, oímos voces acercándose. Y nos damos cuentas de que NO hemos cerrado la puerta y están a punto de pillarnos. Mulder tiene el tiempo justo de arrastrarme hacia uno de los inodoros, cerrando la puerta. Se pega a la pared, y con un tirón brusco me agarra da la cintura, quedando pegada a el de espalda, y con una de sus manos tapándome la boca. Ponemos los pies tras un saliente de la pared, para que no se vean.  
  
Sé que han entrado dos mujeres. También sé que están hablando. Pero, en realidad, no puedo oír nada de lo que dicen. Tan solo oigo ruidos inconexos. Como teoría científica, creo que el ruido lo provoca mi propia sangre golpeando mis oídos; sangre que ahora va mucho más rápida de lo normal. Y también tengo una teoría para explicar esta mayor velocidad: Mulder. Mulder, que me está apretando contra su cuerpo, con una mano en mi cintura y otra sobre mi boca, respirando suavemente sobre mi pelo, y con su boca casi rozándome el lóbulo de la oreja. Si, creo que es una buena teoría... modestia aparte, siempre fui buena en mi trabajo.  
  
Las dos mujeres llevan casi diez minutos hablando y parece que no tienen intención de marcharse. Vaya, Mulder, parece que no eres el único que utiliza el aseo para confidencias. Tengo calor, estoy transpirando por todos los poros de mi cuerpo. Además, me están empezando a doler los músculos por estar tan quieta. Comprendedme, en la situación que estoy no es como para moverse mucho. Dios, sé que esto es un castigo por los pensamientos impuros que he tenido antes, pero sé que tu sabes que esto no esta ayudando mucho a calmar esos pensamientos... Dios, haz que acabe esto!! Si negociamos, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, tu y yo..  
  
Mulder no puede estarse quieto, es un hecho comprobado. Y esta no es ninguna excepción. Lo siento moverse a mi espalda, lo que hace que me estremezca involuntariamente. Por favor, Señor, no permitas que haga el ridículo de esta manera. Siento que me ahogo, que el aire no llega a mis pulmones. Abro mi boca para respirar mejor, pero la mano de Mulder me lo impide. Sin querer, mi lengua roza levemente su mano. Y, como un relámpago, siento su cadera inquieta golpear contra la mía.  
  
¡Jesús! Subo mi mano para apartar la suya de mi boca, y todo me parece que va a cámara lenta, irreal. Aparto su mano, pero él entrelaza nuestros dedos. Si no fuera por el riesgo tan grande que estamos corriendo, suspiraría. Su respiración ya no es tan suave, y supongo que la mía tampoco lo es...  
  
Y cuando creo que ya no voy a soportarlo mas, milagrosamente, las mujeres se marchan. Aun así, Mulder trata un par de minutos en soltarme de su abrazo. No lo miro. Me dirijo frente al espejo para ver mi cara. Lo que suponía: totalmente colorada y con los ojos brillantes. Creo que me voy a morir de vergüenza.  
  
-Será mejor que salgas ya. Llevamos mucho aquí- me dice y su voz está mas ronca de lo habitual.- yo saldré un poco mas tarde, para no levantar sospechas.  
  
Yo solo puedo asentir. Me dirijo hacia la puerta cuando su voz me detiene. "Scully" y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda "ven aquí mañana a la misma hora. Te seguiré pasando datos"  
  
Asiento sin volverme y sonrío. Lo que tu quieras, Mulder, lo que tu quieras.  
  
FIN " 


End file.
